<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Corpse Pose by Must_Be_Thursday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258404">Corpse Pose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Must_Be_Thursday/pseuds/Must_Be_Thursday'>Must_Be_Thursday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miss Missing You [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Past) Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Break, Gen, I want the clones to have a yoga class, Is this crack?, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, Obi-Wan is actually fine for once, Worried CC-2224 | Cody, Yoga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Must_Be_Thursday/pseuds/Must_Be_Thursday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan, fresh off medical leave, is late for his morning briefing with Cody.  A worried Commander Cody goes looking for his General and most certainly does not overreact when he finds Obi-Wan on the floor of his quarters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miss Missing You [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Corpse Pose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shinies and hardened clones alike split before Cody when he walked a certain way.  Quick, purposeful steps.  Not rushed but clearly on a personal mission that should only be interrupted if someone was actively bleeding out.</p><p>General Kenobi was 6 minutes late for their morning briefing.  Obi-Wan was <em>never</em> late for a meeting with his Commander.</p><p>Something had to be wrong.  Obi-Wan had barely been off medical leave for two weeks.</p><p>Cody reached Obi-Wan's quarters and tapped in the access code. He froze when the door slid open.  His general was sprawled across the floor, deathly still, limbs spread wide.</p><p>Cody fell to the floor beside him and checked for a pulse while he barked into his comm link, “This is CC-2224.  I need medical assistance in General Kenobi’s quarters.  The General is down.”</p><p>He didn’t bother to wait for a reply, turning his attention to Obi-Wan.  Cody was relieved to see the even rise and fall of his chest and feel a steady, if somewhat slow heartbeat beneath his fingers.  He had the slightest sheen of sweat across his face but his temperature and complexion both seemed normal.</p><p>Obi-Wan had briefed Cody on his recovery after returning to active duty.  He had healed completely but would be at greater risk of having a heart attack or sudden arrhythmia for several months yet.  Had something gone wrong?  Obi-Wan had been doing so well, clearly frustrated that he couldn’t lead his men into battle quite yet, but happy to be back to work. </p><p>Cody tapped his face lightly, hoping that his general wasn’t beyond his reach.  Obi-Wan made a quiet, disgruntled sound in the back of his throat, but didn’t move a muscle.  The door slid open to reveal Pudge with a med kit in hand.  Cody moved to Obi-Wan’s other side while Pudge took his place and started pulling things out of his kit. </p><p>“What happened, Commander?”  Pudge asked, checking Obi-Wan’s pulse and slipping a blood pressure cuff on his arm.</p><p>“He was late for our meeting.  I came to look for him and found him like this.  I think he was trying to come around just before you got here.”</p><p>Pudge slipped two wireless leads under Obi-Wan’s shirt and tapped at his data pad to sync it to their readings as well as run scans of its own.  He gave Obi-Wan’s chest a quick, hard rub to try and rouse him.</p><p>“General, can you hear me?”</p><p>Obi-Wan groaned and mumbled something.</p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>“I can hear you.  Stop yelling, Pudge.”  Obi-Wan opened his eyes and glanced at the clones huddled over him.  He tried to push himself up onto his elbows only to be pushed back down by Cody and Pudge.</p><p>“You collapsed, Sir.  Are you having any chest pain or numbness?”</p><p>“No.  No, I’m fine.  I didn’t collapse.”</p><p>Cody and Pudge shared a look.  Their general avoided medical nearly as well as Skywalker, but he usually knew when he’d been caught.</p><p>“Sir, I found you on the floor,” Cody said incredulously, “Unconscious.”</p><p>“I wasn’t unconscious, Cody,” Obi-Wan said with what passed as an eyeroll for the proud Jedi Master, “I was meditating.”</p><p>Cody ran a hand down his face, “That excuse isn’t going to work this time.  You said you would be honest with us about your recovery.”</p><p>An offended look crossed Obi-Wan’s face but before he could speak Pudge’s data pad beeped.  The medic looked over the readings, “Vitals all normal,” he said, “Blood sugar is a little low though.”</p><p>“See? Aside from being late to breakfast, I’m fine.”</p><p>“Heart readings look good,” Pudge mused, reading over the rest of the results, “Your blood sugar isn’t so low that it would cause you to pass out.  I want to take you to med bay and run a few more scans.  Something else could be wrong.”</p><p>“Pudge…”</p><p>“Sir, this could be serious.  You’re still recovering from multiple cardiac traumas.  You’ve been doing well but things can go south fast if something is wrong.”</p><p>“You’ve read my recovery plan.  Correct, Pudge?” Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>The medic nodded.</p><p>“So you know that I’ve been doing 30 minutes of vinyasa style yoga every morning?”</p><p>Another nod.</p><p>“And you know what the final pose is for most flows in that style?”</p><p>Realization dawned on Pudge’s face, quickly followed by embarrassment.</p><p>“You really were mediating,” he said quietly, not quite meeting his general’s eyes.</p><p>“Yes. You’re both well aware I can fall a bit too deep sometimes. Now, if you wouldn’t mind,” Obi-Wan gestured vaguely at himself.</p><p>“Right. Sorry, Sir.”  Pudge removed the blood pressure cuff and started packing his kit.</p><p>“Pudge!” Cody nearly yelled, “You can’t be serious.”</p><p>“He’s fine, Cody,” Pudge said as Obi-Wan sat himself up, “I’ll see you in a few days for your scheduled checkup, General.  Make sure to eat soon.”  Obi-Wan nodded to Pudge as the lieutenant hauled his kit over his shoulder and made a swift exit.</p><p>Obi-Wan peeled the leads off his chest with a displeased grimace and then looked to Cody, “Savasana.  A popular pose for mediation and relaxation at the end of a yoga session.”</p><p>“Sava…corpse?”  Cody asked.</p><p>“Yes!  I’m glad you’ve been spending time studying more languages; I knew you had an affinity for it.  Savasana comes from two words…”</p><p>Cody rubbed at his growing headache as Obi-Wan moved about his quarters and rambled on about the etymology of the names of his favorite yoga poses and their translations into Basic. </p><p>Cody thought he was getting too old for all this Jedi <em>osik</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I meant to write more for Cody in Husk Around My Heart but I was getting frustrated with that fic so I just wrapped it up as it was.  Then this came to mind and I couldn't resist😅.  Exasperated Cody is my favorite Cody.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>